Completely Mine
by Ro Nordmann
Summary: Companion piece for "Forever" in EmmettPOV. I remember when I first saw her come for her interview. I was at the front desk flirting with Lauren, when in comes an Amazon warrior, with golden hair and long, long legs...


**Completely Mine**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: KellanCougar (Violet Hour)

**-:-**

Getting ready for today's grueling presentation had my stomach in knots. That wasn't all, tonight I would finally reveal my true feelings to my Rosie. God, I hope she does feel like I do. I have suspected for awhile now that she's not happy with our arrangement. I don't blame her, we know each other so well. Three years. Never would have expected that my little indiscretion on the copier's room would turn to having my own submissive and falling in love in the meantime. I can't deny it anymore, Rosie is my life, and I want to be her life too.

This suit is ok, well is better than ok, it's Armani and costs like a motherfucker. Life has been good to me. Being big honcho at the advertisement firm has been great. I have this great home and luxurious car. Still something is missing. I found it in my Pet, my Rosie. She's a life-force that could take out a city block. Don't be fooled into thinking she doesn't have an attitude, her ass could give you that story, since it has received quite the chastisement.

Rolling my shoulders and I take a look in the mirror. Deep breaths, Emmett. Tonight is going to be fine and you will get what you want.

I remember when I first saw her come for her interview. I was at the front desk flirting with Lauren, when in comes an Amazon warrior, with golden hair and long, long legs and two stunning knockers on her chest. Lauren forgotten, my attention and my dick had other important things to observe.

She said her name was Rosalie Hale and she had a 9 am appointment with HR. Yes, baby she's coming for the assistant's job, mental fist pump. Of course, she got the job and I got a permanent hard-on. Those fucking skirts and long legs were driving me insane. And her personality was an added bonus. She was a major bitch to the office skanks and horn-dogs. Somehow this didn't turn me off her, I was sure behind that strong exterior lived a desirable woman waiting for the right man to come and take her. That man was going to be me.

After all my training, suffering through the process of being a submissive myself, I decided I wouldn't be like everybody else. My mission would be pleasure, without all the paraphernalia associated with my lifestyle. Sure, a crop here, and rope play would be welcome, but it wouldn't be the focus of my domination. My command and my voice would be my power to ensnare my pet and get my satisfaction. Playing with strangers in munches was not cutting it for me anymore.

I thought I was in control, but one fucking ripped skirt and her ass on display for me, broke all my composure and just pounced on her like a fucking animal. You would think it was an animal kingdom special, the female was in heat and the lion took his prey over and over again. I wasn't prepared to feel how wet and warm she was for me.

Fuck, just thinking about it gets my juices going.

That's how I knew she was for me, the fact she didn't scream bloody murder and complied to my commands without a second thought. She felt right under me, being inside Rosie was and is the best experience of my life. From potential destruction, an arrangement was made and the change my life had been waiting.

She would come every-night to my home, get ready in the hallway bathroom and proceed to my room. I would wait inside, every-time in a different place, to keep her guessing and feel for my presence. Anticipation. Works on her like a charm. I don't have to touch her, she gets hot and bothered from the expectation of my touch and what we are going to do in that room. That's my domination.

I just need to get this new account and pass this day without puking my guts out. Yes, I'm nervous. What if she refuses and rejects the idea of us? I want her as my wife, as the mother of my children, boys with her hair and my strength. Maybe a little girl, with her looks, a mini Rosie. I'll have bodyguards guarding her and she will get personal defense classes. Her brothers will protect her from the horny teenage boys.

I'm getting ahead of myself, but I want this for us. I want it so badly. I'm ready to be that man for her. This doesn't mean our sex life is gonna suck. Hell no. I'll keep dominating her in the bedroom and she can control my life outside of it, just like she does now. I'm useless without her, I forget meetings all the time, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be so successful.

The meeting goes according to plan and we have a new client. Cheers all around. I just want to be home in my room waiting for my Rosie to come inside and worship her and tell her what's been brewing inside my heart for years. She smiles and congratulates the team on a job well done. My heart skips a beat and then it starts racing like I'm on my treadmill.

Breathe.

This is the night, no other options are left. I have to come clean and wait for the verdict. Please let it be a fucking "Yes".

**-:-**

Shower is done. She's getting ready. The ambient lighting has been adjusted. The room is dark but you can see were the bed is. Temperature is just right, not too cold or hot. I done have words to express how fucking hard my dick is right now. My breathing is already labored. Fuck. She does this to me. My Amazon warrior.

Standing at a corner of the room close to the door to the en-suite, I lean on the wall, waiting for her entrance. I don't have to wait long. She comes in, looks at the white linens on the bed and stands in front at the bottom. I can see her profile, that robe leaves nothing to the imagination. And her heels, yes I plan they will be marked on my ass by the end of this evening.

Anticipation.

Where am I, Rosie?

Can you feel it? It's like electricity.

Standing behind her.

She's startled. I don't comment on it. Tonight is not about following the rules.

My first command: "Get on the middle of the bed, in all fours, Pet".

My lust has overridden my brain and my dick wants some action. Some damage control is needed. I take my time taking off her robe, stimulating her senses and mine. Caressing her lovingly, wanting to kiss every part I touch, making love to her body with my mouth, but I refrain. She moans and I grunt in return. Yes, I want to mount this goddess but I won't, it's about worship, not instant gratification.

I'm taking my time, letting her make scenarios in her head of what's to come. She's getting definitely more aroused, I can smell it. I want to taste it, savor it in my mouth, the essence of her devotion, of her desire. Mine.

She's there on top of the bed as I commanded, for the taking. So I do what I want. Sliding between her legs, my back to the bed, I can see her straining for control over her reactions. Her rose is waiting to be tasted, my delicious flower. That's my name for her pussy, she knows it. It's mine. Kissing her inner thighs, she trembles and I take hold of her hips and accommodate so I can take the first lick, a full one, from her entrance to her clit.

She is gushing and that makes my dick harder. Fuck that hurts, but I keep going. This is about my Rosie, worshiping the woman I love. Showing her with my touch, with my actions. She can't hold in her pleasure, she whimpers and moans. Yes. No punishment tonight. I pay attention to her clit, nibbling on it, licking it with the flat of my tongue and then sucking it. Then a finger, and a second on her entrance, thrusting, and I can feel she is close to orgasm. So responsive.

I want to impale my dick inside her satin warm tunnel. Later, don't be impatient.

I notice she's not moaning, she's not here, in the moment. She's using her concentration to keep her from coming. I want her here, with me. So I pinch her clit and slap her ass. She's back and she moans appreciatively, so I take her clit and suck and nibble the fucker. Yes give it to me, it's mine. She wants to come.

"Pet, give it to me, NOW!"

And I lap it up, all she has to give. I plan to do this as often as possible.

I remove myself from the bed. She still stands on hands and knees, but I know she can't much longer. The night isn't over yet.

"Stand up, Pet." I have called her Pet since the beginning, but lately her body language reveals a displeasure with the name. If she only knew she's my Rosie. I would get a slap in the back of my head for sure. I help her stand, but she's still not facing me, not what I commanded. I'm fucking panting and is taking everything in me not to give in and fuck her senseless.

I stand closer, I want to take her in my arms, hold her close to my chest and smell her hair, her neck and kiss her face. She is shivering and I know it's not from cold, it's my presence, my breath on her neck. I can't deny my feelings, it's pointless to keep this front of Master and submissive only. Taking a deep breath, after taking her earlobe with my teeth, I murmur in her ear...

"I want you".

Another breath.

"Completely".

A sob. From her. Oh she does feel the same. I knew it. My Rosie.

My arms find themselves taking hold of her and she leans on me. I kiss her temple.

"Completely".

"Rosie, I want you forever."

"What do you want?"

Silence. Shit. Say something.

Don't panic. She's in shock.

I hold her closer to my chest. Please, say you want me too, Rosie. I ignore my erection. No it won't deflate, not even in distress. Her body is practically glued to me, so it's practically impossible for my dick to get the message. It has an agenda all his own, that involves getting inside my Rosie and fucking soon. Fucker.

"Rosie are you ok?"

She turns around in my arms and looks right at my eyes. Her eyes are wet, with unshed tears and nods. She still silent. Why won't she say anything. Isn't this what she wants?

"I want to make love to you from this the day until the end of time, my Rosie".

Yep, lay it on her big guy.

"Say something my Rosie".

The moment of truth. She responds. Just like her. Fuck, I love this woman.

She even calls him fucker, I saw her look at him, before answering. Make her mine. I could do that. I just stare for second and then laugh my head off. I just beam at her and kiss her nose, not paying attention at her scowl.

I just have to say it.

"I fucking love you".

"I want to have this with you. You are mine and I'm yours, Rosie".

Rosie being herself responds with no more calling her pet. No problem.

I'm so happy that I just laugh like a loon. And then I just stop. Lust is in the air. I can feel her desire. I slap both her ass cheeks hard. I growl. It's like that first time we were together, animalistic instinct.

"Get on the bed, Rosie and remember I'm still your Master."

"Spread your legs".

She's glistening. She's so turn on I bet that if I blow on her pussy she will come from the contact. Groan. I have to stroke the fucker. It has to be done. She's panting and I'm not much better either. I have to be contact with her, so I stop. She was enjoying the show. Aren't we made for each other. I could have ordered her to pleasure herself watching me, but I can't wait any longer to be inside my Rosie.

Laying on top of her, I can see the effect on her. She's silently crying, but of happiness. I'm overwhelmed with the emotions. Mine. Forever.

I peck her lips. I kiss chastely, just a warm-up. I will plunder that rosebud mouth, which will scream my name in the throes of passion in the nearest future.

This is making love. My Rosie wants me inside. I obey, since I'm hers for the taking too. I smile, dimples showing, and Rosie laughs. I take what I want and I'm inside. Breathe. Holy shit! It's better now and I have to hold it or this will over too soon for my liking.

Scream.

Say it.

Growling.

SAY IT.

"YOURS". MINE.

AGAIN.

And I'm undone.

"I love you". She whispers it in my ear.

A tear escapes and she catches it with a kiss.

"Mine, Rosie".

Taking hold of her legs to entwine behind my back. I can go deeper. And her heels can make their mark on me. My Rosie is claiming her man. Fuck that's hot.

We are getting close, together. This is most important moment, so far, in my life. I'm sure there will be more, just as special, with my Rosie.

"Forever, Emmett".

Let's just say, I'm glad I don't have neighbors close by.


End file.
